Lethal Snowfall
by Venarti
Summary: A little AU re-write of certain chapters. Spoilers from  Chapter 379 onwards. Rukia-centric.
1. Chapter 1: No Harmony Here

Chapter 379: No Harmony Here (Falta de Armonia)

_What was that? The pattern on Ichigo's mask – it's... changed. What's happening to you, Ichigo?_

Rukia's thoughts were cut short by a huge smashing sound from the direction of Ichigo, and she looked up to see smoke, dust and shards of rock flying in all directions. She threw up her arms to protect herself from the flying debris, and watched in horror as Yammy reared up to yell at Ichigo.

'I'm 'Zero', bitch! I'm the strongest out of all the Espada! Everyone you've beaten is trash compared to me!'

Yammy followed up his speech with an enormous blast of energy, and the wave of air that followed it knocked Rukia over. She leapt back up just in time to see Yammy grab Ichigo and start to crush the life out of him. For a moment she stood paralyzed – she could no more help Ichigo than she could have survived the Sokyoku. Then she sensed something else. Something more than the stifling hollow-energy that pervaded Hueco Mundo, something other than the overwhelming power given off by Ichigo and the Espada. Something familiar.

_Byakuya! And... Kenpachi?_

Rukia watched in concern as Kenpachi proceeded to attack the Zero Espada, taking every punch head on and still coming back for more, viciously cutting off entire limbs. As he disappeared from sight under an avalanche of blows, Rukia noticed the approach of Mayuri. Evidently, Ichigo had more important things to be doing in the World of the Living than fighting the last Espada. Captain Unahana also appeared, stating that she would return with Ichigo. There was a great tearing sound as the Garganta that Mayuri had created tore open like a great eye, and Ichigo and Unahana disappeared. Before it could close, however, disaster struck.

By accident or design, one of Yammy's blows caught Kenpachi full on the flank, and sent him flying straight through the Garganta's opening, which snapped shut behind him. There was a moment of silence before Byakuya released his Bankai, intending to kill Yammy quickly. Rukia was enraptured instantly by the dazzling, deadly beauty of Senbonsakura Kageyoshi as it raced toward Yammy, seeming to chew and glide through the air at the same time. Before it struck, however, she noticed that one of the posts of the Garganta was smoking. Before her eyes, it detonated, sending Mayuri flying into Senbonsakura's path and throwing Nemu to the ground.

The change was obvious and instant. The streams of cherry blossom parted to allow the evidently-unconscious captain to pass unharmed, and in doing so gave Yammy a clear shot to his target. Howling in triumph, he brought his hand down on the Captain of the Sixth Division.

Rukia gasped.


	2. Chapter 2: The Devil's Wounded Pride

Chapter 380: The Devil's Wounded Pride

Rukia could only look on in horror as the vibrant pink streams of death lost their glow, disappearing before her eyes. Even the shocking sight of the mighty Senbonsakura vanishing was nowhere near as gut-wrenchingly terrifying as the sudden absence of spiritual pressure. The familiar energy that made Byakuya so strong, so confident, was gone. Utterly gone. Frozen to the spot though she was by her sudden and devastating grief, Rukia didn't miss the sudden flash of black that raced from under the rising giant's palm. Relief flooded through her – Byakuya wasn't dead! – But it was short-lived when she realized that, if she could see him, then he was moving much slower than normal. That meant he was seriously injured. She watched as he fled the scene, going into the lower depths of Las Noches where Yammy would be unable to follow. She raced after him, unable to continue the battle without support. Yammy was chasing his latest target, so hopefully Mayuri and Nemu would be able to survive without her meager aid for awhile.

Isane and Hanataro had, between them, managed to stabilize both Renji and Chad, even though neither fighter was yet in a fighting condition. None of them looked up until Byakuya landed nearby, a sure sign that his spiritual energies were depleted.

'Captain Kuchiki!' exclaimed Hanataro. 'What happened?'

'That is unimportant. Right now we must mo-' Byakuya was wheezing badly, but he still managed to speak relatively clearly, until his fading strength disappeared entirely. Before he could complete his orders, he collapsed, prompting Isane, Hanataro and Renji to rush to his side.

Rukia landed just in time to see her brother collapse. She ran over to him, joining the other three. Even kneeling by his side, Rukia could sense little or none of her brother's presence. Finding her throat suddenly dry, she turned to Isane, eyes full of mute appeal. The healer whispered, so quietly that Rukia could barely hear her. 'I can heal him. As long as that brutal espada stays away long enough, I can heal him.'

As the last word left Isane's lips, both Renji and Chad glanced over toward the entrance of the small tunnel complex. Rukia noticed it a moment later. A heavy, oppressive presence, charged with anger, still distant enough that they couldn't directly see the source, but definite enough to pinpoint it. Yammy Riyalgo.

Immediately, Renji started toward the entrance. Chad attempted to follow, but collapsed almost instantly. Renji had almost left when Rukia spoke up. 'Where are you going? You can't fight anyone in your condition!'

Renji didn't turn around, or stop walking. 'Someone has to slow that guy down long enough for the Captain to get healed. Isane and Hanataro can't, Chad can't and you can't. I doubt I can, but I've got the best chance.'

Ignoring the not-so-subtle insult to her fighting abilities – not that it was incorrect – Rukia's angry reply was lost to the sound of rock smashing.

'He must be coming in the hard way.' Renji said through gritted teeth. 'Perhaps we can get out of here before he arrives?' He turned hopefully to Isane, who shook her head.

'We shouldn't try to move Captain Kuchiki yet. I'd prefer to keep him still until his reiryoku stabilizes.'

Renji's face fell a little, but he turned resolutely toward the entrance anyway, only to find Rukia standing in his way.

'Rukia, what-'

Then he saw her expression, and stopped talking. She wasn't listening to him. She probably couldn't even see him, right now.

_**Rukia!**_

A flash of white had overwhelmed her, and suddenly here she was. Rukia looked around the familiar scene – a cave in a hillside covered in snow, beset by howling winds that froze unwary travelers to the bone. Her spirit world was as familiar to her as her handwriting, but never before had see seen it in such turmoil. The winds which blew outside the cave entrance were stronger now than ever before.

'Perhaps you can hear me, now?' Curled up at the very back of the cave was a pure white cat with sharp, pure-blue eyes. As Rukia turned around, it sat up attentively. Naturally, Rukia recognized it instantly.

'Sode no Shirayuki. I can hear you.' The phrases had almost become a ritual, now.

'Good. I've been shouting myself hoarse.' The words seemed to echo in Rukia's mind, entering her head without passing her ears. Certainly she had never seen her zanpakuto's lips move.

'You see the winds, out there?' The cat's gaze flickered for a moment, taking in the howling winds before returning to Rukia. 'Never before have they roared so. Your torment... it enrages this world.'

Her eyes never leaving Rukia's, Sode no Shirayuki slowly got up and elegantly sauntered over to the cave entrance. Rukia followed.

'It is time you harnessed the power you have unleashed.'


	3. Chapter 3: White Storm Approching

Chapter 381: White Storm Approaching

Rukia's eyes, glazed over as she had spoken to her Zanpakuto, suddenly refocused on Renji's face. He started, and then smiled weakly in relief. Isane was talking, and Rukia caught the tail-end of her sentence.

"... Slow Yammy down, then I could heal Captain Kuchiki enough to fight again. "

"No." Renji cut in. "We can't stand up to-"

"Speak for yourself."

The cavern was suddenly silent. Everyone looked to Rukia, who was turned toward the cave entrance.

"I will slow this monster down. Don't even think to argue." Such was the icy power in her voice that even Renji was cowed into quietness. They watched her leave with hearts filled with fear, and a curious wonderment. Something fundamental had changed and none of them knew quite what it was.

The sound of smashing rocks grew louder, and Rukia's determination began to flag. Her hands gripped the hilt of her blade so tightly that the tip of the blade shook. Her steps grew more tentative until a shaft of false sunlight hit her face, stopping her in her tracks. A shadow passed over her, and she knew Yammy was waiting for her.

_**Go. Be strong, because Byakuya and Senbonsakura are depending on us. Be proud of your power, Rukia!**_

Her zanpakuto's fading voice inspired Rukia, and she noticed that the scabbard on her hip had gone white with hoarfrost. As she drew her blade, she watched as a cold mist started to flow out of it. Then the power hit her like a Hado.

Byakuya groaned as he returned to consciousness. Every bone in his body felt like it had been snapped and reset, every muscle felt overstretched, every organ felt bruised beyond belief. He opened his eyes slowly – even his eyelids ached, how was that possible? – and looked into Isane's worried face.

"Wha-"

His sentence was choked off by a sudden feeling of... cold, chilling energy that flooded the cave. He coughed twice, sending ripples of torment shooting outwards from his core. He closed his eyes against the pain and tried in vain to focus his senses to the mysterious energy's source, but he couldn't feel anything. He could barely sense Isane, who was right next to him, and Renji, pacing near the cave entrance, and Hanataro, healing the human, Chad...

Then the significant absence hit him. His eyes snapped open again, and he began to laugh. He ignored the shocked, frightened looks he got from the others.

_I always knew she was strong. Now, I can't stop her finding out for herself._

_**Let us hope she is strong enough.**_

_Oh, I am sure she will rise to the challenge. That brute won't know what hit him..._

A change was overcoming Rukia. The frost covering her scabbard had spread, turning her kimono into a crackling, sparkling garment that was freezing to touch – and yet, Rukia couldn't feel the cold on her skin. She watched as Yammy brought a hand down towards her, and it looked almost like slow motion.

"Let's dance, Espada. First Dance, White Moon!"


	4. Chapter 4: Whiteout

Chapter 382: Whiteout.

The power was exhilarating, its intensity overwhelming. The flow of it, the feel of it... Rukia felt so strong, so powerful, like nothing in this world or the next could touch her. Every time Yammy swung one of his massive limbs at her, she froze it. Every time he paused to shatter the icy coat that built up over him, he lost a new layer of skin. And every time he paused or hesitated, Rukia would flick a new wave of ice out from her sword to cover him with its lethal embrace.

"You... little... AAARRRGGGHHH!"

Rukia jumped back a little way, and assessed her opponent. Yammy was moving sluggishly, with visible signs of pain and stiffness in his limbs. His face, such of it that could be seen beneath the ice, was pale and tinged with blue. His blows did not let up in strength, however, forcing Rukia to evade them, as her strikes did not seem to slow Yammy down sufficiently. She took a moment to ponder her choices.

_I can hold him here for a while, but even with this new strength I can't defeat him, and he still has huge reserve of power that I can't match. Now what should I do?_

The thought, edging closer to the despair that had cursed her before, had been a rhetorical cry, a non-vocalized wish for an answer to this latest challenge. So when an answer blossomed into her mind, it took Rukia a second to take it in.

_**Dance.**_

A simple word, laden with all the nuances of a high class social ball or a Rukongai festival. Here, on the battlefield, it took on an entirely different meaning. Rukia considered the word, held it sparkling in her mind, and smiled. She shifted her grip on her sword, and raised her gaze to rest on Yammy's face. Impossibly, he caught her eyes and hesitated for a fraction of a second. Which was suddenly all Rukia needed.

Despite Isane's protests, Byakuya had managed to climb out of the tunnel with a little aid from Renji. His cold, arrogant exterior had been set aside somewhat as he watched Rukia fight. The cold air sweeping off the battlefield made him shiver, though his kimono kept him warm enough.

_Rukia... I think I can hold you back no longer. Hisana would be proud of you._

He struggled to keep the awe from his face as a huge sheet of ice blossomed over Yammy's chest, sending him stumbling backward, yelling in fury. He heard Renji and Chad gasp in surprise, and almost smiled. Rukia was stronger than either of them had expected. Truth be told, even he was surprised by the speed at which she had developed, but even so. They should have more respect for a member of the Kuchiki clan.

He watched as a snow started to fall upward from the ground, tiny shards of ice blown upwards by the sheer spiritual pressure Rukia was emitting. This apparent reversal of the laws of nature stunned the watching crowd, but Byakuya was certain that it signaled something more. He was not disappointed.

Rukia reversed her sword grip, holding the blade against her arm with the pommel forward. She leapt upwards, launching herself towards Yammy's expansive chin. He tried to intercept her, slamming his massive palms together to crush her like a bug. Rukia simply shot out from between the two monolithic appendages without harm, leaving a huge spike of ice to impale each hand on the other's momentum. As Yammy howled in pain and fear, Rukia smiled viciously. She drew her sword back and, still flying at speed, launched the pommel into Yammy's exposed chin. Her strike, enhanced by the mass of reiatsu she was creating, threw the massive Yammy a good distance away from the walls of Las Noches. He landed hard, knocking the wind out of him. A wave of tiredness washed over Rukia as she watched Yammy fall.

_**Now, let's finish him.**_

Sode on Shirayuki's voice sounded, appropriately enough, cold and unyielding. Never before had Rukia heard her zanpakuto be so harsh. Never before would Rukia have been happier to agree. She swept her blade around in an expansive arc, summoning her powers once again.

"First Dance. White Moon."

A spike of ice exploded up from underneath Yammy's stomach, tearing straight through the Espada's chest. Yammy cried out in pain again as his blood sprayed out from his new gaping wound, painting the surrounding ice red. But still, he refused to die. His hands and feet beat a furious taboo on the ground has he struggled to rise despite the hundred-metre spike of ice, which shivered in protest. Rukia pointed her blade down over Yammy's chest, ready to end this at last.

"Third Dance. White Blade."

The white light that dived toward the earth elicited another howl of pain from Yammy, this time louder and longer, ending only as he ran out of air with which to scream. He was now pierced twice and had lost a lot of blood, but still he would not die. The skin around the wound bubbled as his regenerative powers tried to melt the ice and fix his internal organs.

Rukia despaired. Yammy had the regenerative powers to survive her most lethal attack. How could she kill this beast? Again, an answer was both unexpected and instantly forthcoming.

_**This simply requires a new approach. Freeze him from the other side.**_

Rukia didn't spend long being confused. Her zanpakuto had conveyed an image of her plan as well as the words. She held her blade steady, still oriented toward to wound that her last attack had caused. Her vision began to blur as she lost her focus for a moment, but she renewed her grip and called on her last reserves of strength. This would likely take all she had.

"Fourth Dance. White Engulfment."


	5. Chapter 5: Melting Ice

Chapter 383: Melting Ice.

A line of blue energy trailed behind Rukia as she fell out of the sky, burying her zanpakuto into Yammy's still-healing wound caused by her Third Dance. As she drove the blade in up to the hilt, a deep blue light started to diffuse out from the point of contact. It spread out towards Yammy's extremities until he was practically glowing with Rukia's reiatsu. Then she drew her blade out of the wound, sending a trail of blood that shone blue with foreign reiatsu arcing into the air.

The effect was instantaneous.

With a sudden loud cracking noise, Yammy's entire body turned to ice. Looking down, Rukia could see the ground through his stomach. It was shaded blue, but clear. Yammy's spiritual pressure, so vibrant and oppressive, began to rapidly die back and disappear. With it, Rukia felt her strength give out. She had pushed herself further in a few short and terrifying hours than ever before. She hurriedly re-sheathed her sword, almost missing her scabbard as she did so. No longer could she maintain the composure and focus that was required for her to sustain her newfound level of power. The hoarfrost encasing her scabbard, suffusing her kimono and covering the ground began to crack and defrost, melting and evaporating away. Her legs gave way and she collapsed, falling with a thump onto the ground next to the frozen corpse of the espada.

Byakuya landed next to Rukia a moment after she collapsed. Isane was a fraction of a second behind him. She got to work restoring Rukia's reiatsu without a word, and Byakuya was forced to kneel beside his adopted sister whilst he waited for news. He began to meditate, pondering the day's events and mentally compiling his report to the Captain-General. He thought of the Espada he had killed, his brief conversations with Kurosaki, Mayuri and Kenpatchi. He listened to the reports of Renji and Chad as they scouted the area. He glanced at the bodies of Mayuri and Nemu when they were recovered, and watched for a moment as Hanataro started to heal them. He thought of anything that might distract him from the fact his sister, his precious sister whom he had sworn to protect, was lying on the brink of death next to the frozen corpse of a monster she had been forced to fight because he couldn't. In short, he had a lot of thinking to do.

[A few days later, in Division Four's Medical Ward, Soul Society]

The sunlight streaming through her window forced Rukia into wakefulness. She opened her eyes with a start, expecting to be back in the fight with Yammy – the fight had played itself back to her, haunting her dreams – when she realized where she was. On the ceiling was a sign, a notice that was replicated in every room in the medical ward, over every bed. It read 'You are in the Fourth Division Medical Barracks. Please remain calm. A member of the Fourth division can be summoned by use of the button located on the bedside table.' It was signed by Captain Unahana. This particular sign had been the victim of some good-natured graffiti, and sported numerous images of unrealistically cute soul reapers bashing Hollows with sticks. Rukia looked away from it.

_What happened? I remember fighting Yammy, and using... the Fourth Dance? Then... nothing..._

Rather than scan her memory further – she had no guarantee it contained anything pleasant, and she suspected rather the reverse – she pushed herself up into a sitting position and glanced around the room. Her cleaned kimono was folded over the back of a seat, her zanpakuto propped up against it within easy reach. The rest of the room was bare except from a bedside table with a lamp. Under the lamp were several slips of paper. She reached over and started picking them up at random.

A crudely-written message on plain white paper folded in two, the first read simply: _Rukia, get well soon._ It was signed prominently by Renji, Uryu, Chad and Orihime. Rukia smiled and set it down.

The second was rather larger, and folded outwards until it covered nearly half of Rukia's expansive hospital bed. It bore much the same message at the top: _Rukia, get well soon. We're all very proud!_ Only when she had fully unfolded it, however, did she grasp who it was from. She almost started crying when she realized that every serving member of the Thirteenth Company had signed it, and in some cases added their own messages of goodwill.

The third card was different again, much smaller this time – it fitted into the palm of Rukia's hand. Inside was an envelope that was almost twice its size, so it overlapped the card on three sides. Rukia looked at the card first. It read: _Rukia, congratulations. I am very proud of you. Byakuya._ Reading that, Rukia started. Her brother had acknowledged her, after so long. Then she opened the envelope. It was very official-looking, with seals and stamps bearing the legend of the Captain General and the personal crest of Jushiro Ukitake. There was a great deal of ornamentation and official-looking words, but Rukia's eye was drawn to one particular phrase.

_In consideration of actions undertaken in the cause of the Soul Society in line with the laws, rules and regulations of the Thirteen Court Guard Companies, Shinigami Officer RUKIA KUCHIKI is hereby granted the rank of 2__ND__ Seat in Squad 13._

There followed a list of signatures – the Captain General's and Captain Ukitake's foremost among them.

Rukia stared at that sentence for several long minutes. Then she read it again, and started to smile.

_I'm... an officer. An officer..._

_**Not only that, you're a Lieutenant. **_

The voice of her zanpakuto warmed Rukia's heart. Things had been confusing, ever since she had met Ichigo. Now, perhaps, it was all over. Things would get more normal from here on in.

_Lieutenant! I never dreamed..._

_

* * *

_

Sorry for lateness/abrupt ending. I've been busy. Hope you enjoyed it. :)


	6. Chapter 6: Epilogue

Epilogue: A World Unfrozen.

Rukia spent three days in hospital, talking to Orihime, Uryu and Chad and Renji and anyone else that could spare the time to come by. Apparently, the twelfth division had obtained some sort of footage of her fight with the Exequias, although they were reluctant to say how. Regardless, the news of her victory – and with it, her promotion – had spread around the Seireitai like wildfire. It was unsettling to hear that she was being touted as something of a hero, being the only Gotei Thirteen officer to defeat an Espada without bankai. Except, of course, Zakari, but no one expected her to match _him._

Her captain, Jushiro Ukitake, had been in to see her twice, once to check up on her and again because she wanted to start being a Lieutenant right away, and asked him to bring her something useful to do. He had laughed heartily, and bought her some paperwork.

It hadn't all been rosy, of course. Orihime hadn't been able to call the Shun Shun Rikia since leaving Hueco Mundo, to the complete bafflement of both Urahara and Unohana, so there were casualties. Hiyori, who Rukia had met only briefly, had succumbed to her wounds only a few minutes after hearing of Aizen's death. Soi Fon, Shunsei Kyoraku and Saijin Kommamura were all recovering from serious wounds. Momo Hinamori had yet to awaken from a deep coma. Yamamoto himself had lost an arm. The worst prognosis, however, was Toshiro. The last blow he had received from Aizen had rendered his arm useless, and moreover had shattered his spiritual powers. Apparently, he was unable to so much as hear Hyorinmaru talking. Rukia lamented each wound, crying at the news as she received it.

_So, so many hurt... What a waste._

_**Agreed. We can but grow, however.**_

_Yeah._

The highlight over her stay, however, had been her brother coming to see her. They had talked for a long time, well into the night. It was the longest conversation they had ever had, and it left Rukia glowing with warmth and pride. Now, for the first time, she felt like she belonged in the Kuchiki clan.

As soon as she got out of this hospital room, she was going to find Ichigo and thank him for all the changes he had wrought in her life. Then, she was going to see her new office in the thirteenth division's barracks. After that, who knew?

* * *

A/N: Well, that's it. I hope you enjoyed Rukia taking a level in badass. :)

Those of you who read Naruto fanfiction, be looking out for my new, as-yet-unnamed introduction to a slightly-AU Narutoverse, featuring all-new, previously unseen OCs!


End file.
